Twigstar's Story
Like I said I will be gone 2 weeks if anyone wants to add on feel free just put by: your name next to the chapter thanks Proluge: As soon as the other starry warriors saw the worried look in Bluestar's eyes they knew something was wrong. "I see a great darkness that is about to fall on thunderclan.." Bluestar murmured "but I have seen a great new hope where Thunderclan can regain the clans respect once again!" "it all depends on the actions of one kit.. Who,if their goal is acieved will be the greatest cat in the forest!" then Yellowfang murmured "but he is not prepared for the pain he will endure the reach that greatness..." finally Bluestar murmured "we can only hope he will have more power after the three failed..." Chapter 1: Twigkit was awakened from the kick of one of his littermates. He glanced around the nursery, spotting the sleeping form of grasskit twitching in her sleep. He was up so he decided to play a game. After finding Pebblekit and Dewkit he played moss-ball. After their exited sqealing woke Grasskit up she came so they decided to make a new game. There were two teams in extreme moss-ball and the goal was to reach the moss first, and reach the medicene den, soak it in water and take it to the elders den. If the moss is taken by the other team they must take it back to the water to soak it again and reach the elders den again. Twigkit and Pebblekit were on a team and decided to have Pebblekit run for the moss and Twigkit hold the other kits off. As soon as they started Pebblekit raced for the moss, grabbed it and ran by Twigkit to divert any attention so he could sneak to the objective. It worked perfeactly, he yowled "I win!" while Twigkit held back Grasskit and Dewkit in a play fight. Chapter 2: "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the highledge for a clan meeting" Bramblestar's deep mew sounded from outside. Cinderheart had groomed his pelt forever and it was a relief in more then one way to go toward the highledge. "Twigkit you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to learn the way of a warrior. Now until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Twigpaw." Bramblestar mewed " and your mentor will be Sandstorm, Sandstorm please pass on your determination and courage to this apprentice." Bramblestar continued in the same tone "Grasskit you have also reatched you sixth moon and you will walk the special path of a medicine cat with Featherbreeze to show you the way, you will now be known as Grasspaw!" mewls of approval rose in the Thunderclan camp, Grasskit had always been a popular kit, and was well liked even by Dustpelt, Thunderclan's grumpiest warrior. Pebblekit and Dewkit proceeded to be named Pebblepaw and Dewpaw with the mentors Cloudtail for Pebblepaw and Brakenfur for Dewkit. Chapter 3: "What are we doing today?" Twigpaw asked Sandstorm eagerly "I'm going to show you the territory by the Shadowclan border" she replied. "will any other cats come with us" he asked "yes, Dewkit and Brackenfur will"she said. As they trekked through the forest Twigpaw scented many different scents that he didnt recognise, one stood out in his mind more then the others, but he didnt ask because he wanted Sandstorm to see how smart he was. A branch snapped nearby and Brackenfur meowed "Dewpaw be quieter, youll scare all the prey away!" "That wasnt me!" Dewpaw replied angrily. "No it was us" an unfamiliar voice said behind them, then came two words from the same voice: "Attack Shadowclan!". Chapter 4: 6 Shadowclan warriors came diving from the bushes attacking the patrol of 4 cats, 2 of them untrained apprentices "Twigpaw run back to camp and get more warriors!" Sandstorms voice hissed in his ear. Twigpaw ran as fast as he could to camp, and then yowled "Shadowclan attacked us on the border we need more warriors quickly!" Firestar emerged from his den and immediatly said "Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, and I will go and help Twigpaw you stay here and guard the camp with the others." Heart pounding Twigpaw nodded hoping the patrol would make it in time, and wondering why Shadowclan would attack them. Chapter 5: Cloudtail was the first to return, with many injurys, and bad news. "Firestar lost a life!" he yowled. As the clan stay there, shocked he said "thats not all, they captuered Dewpaw!" that caused a huge uproar from the clan many asking "Why take an apprentice from anther clan?" Twigpaw was dizzy with worry, what if they refuse to ever return Dewpaw? He might even be killed! All this on theyre first day as apprentices! And Firestar lost a life? What else could go wrong? That was answered when, limping, Grasspaw and Featherbreeze came into the camp saying "a fox attacked us while we were collecting herbs! Grasspaw looed like she was about to lose cosiesness when they dissapeared into the medicene den, leaving Twigpaw hoping that she would be ok. Category:Fanfiction